


【盾冬】脑洞片段集合

by xanadu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanadu/pseuds/xanadu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>由于本人病的不轻，看什么都会联想到盾冬，所以写出了很多奇怪的脑洞片段<br/>但后续又进行不下去了（主要是本人很懒，不想写复杂剧情的文）<br/>就将片段放在这儿，哪天灵光闪过就拾起来。嘻嘻嘻~</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】脑洞片段集合

这个是看了《勇敢的心》：

故事背景：成年后的史蒂夫重归故里——美丽和谐的小村庄，与叔叔跑过多个国家经历战乱的他只想寻求安稳自由的生活。在村里一对新人的婚礼上，人群里，史蒂夫一眼就找到了记忆里的巴基……

01

“看到没，他在望着你，巴基，你看看他长得多帅啊！”

“不，莫莉，他明明是在看着你。”不远处灼热目光让巴基不得不望向那个人，但紧紧的注视让他都有点不好意思，他急忙推脱。

金发的Alpha越走越近，巴基的心已不受控制的扑通直跳。看着对方温和的笑容，闪耀的金发，承载着许多故事的深邃蓝眼睛，让他只觉得似曾相识，亲切得让他也微笑起来。

穿过人群，终于走到他们旁边Alpha正欲对他说什么，却让莫莉抢先、邀请与他跳舞打断，他又被拉入人群里。

巴基并不失望，他们的视线再次穿过人群对视，望着彼此微笑。

但没过多久，婚礼的欢快被骑着马匹进村的一群人打乱。那是可恶的贵族，他们得到了他们驻扎在村里官兵的消息，在新婚之时来带走Omega新娘行驶他们的初夜权。Alpha新郎奋起放抗很快被士兵压住，尖锐的刺刀抵在了他的喉咙。Omega不得不妥协，她用手推掉了抵在他的Alpha喉咙的刺刀，给了他一个临别之吻，主动的爬上了贵族的马匹，避免了伤亡。

马蹄声消失后，村里一片寂静。手无寸铁的村民们只能在心里恨得牙痒痒，为了活着，在恶势力面前他们不得不低头。

史蒂夫内心在挣扎，但他没有忘记他回村里的目的，所以也只将这一切看在了眼里，并想着办法避免这事会发生在自己身上。换句话说，他绝对不会让该死的贵族在新婚之时带走巴基的。

第二天，村里下起了暴雨，路面都没有一个人，史蒂夫却骑着他的马来到巴基家门前。他对俩老说着想要约巴基出去转转，这显然让俩老都惊讶了。

“在这样的天气里？”

“对于我们这里来说，下雨天不就是好天气么？”史蒂夫狡辩，故意说大了声音，希望屋里的巴基能听见。

巴基早就按耐不住，不再探着脑袋在小窗户里偷偷观望，而是在头上盖了一块布料，三步并作两步跑出来，然后迅速的爬上了史蒂夫的马，并匆忙的对着父母说着他会早些回来的。

史蒂夫也跟逃一样立即驾起马儿脱离了两位长辈的视线，只留下巴基母亲对着他的丈夫抱怨：“有其父必有其子。”

在跑到一片树林里，天空已经雨过天晴了。史蒂夫把马拴在一颗树上，和巴基在树林边聊天边散步。

雨后的清新空气让两人都心情舒畅，史蒂夫说着他去过的国家和遇到的事情，还用各国语言说着情话，巴基听着津津有味并让史蒂夫翻译。通过交谈，史蒂夫能感觉巴基已经认不出他了，他不想让自己的爱恋表现的那么热切，把第一天约会的对方吓到了，所以当他用法语说“世界再美也不及你的美丽”时，他故意翻译成“去过那么多的地方，感觉我还是属于这里”。

不知不觉，太阳快要下山了，史蒂夫又带着巴基来到山头观日落。夕阳的余晖印红了彼此的面庞，看着巴基如红苹果可爱的脸颊史蒂夫只想凑去亲上一口。在别的国家这样是可以的，但在他们村里这是非常无礼的行为，只有结了婚的Alpha和Omega才可以有这样的亲密。如果他不顾一切做了，很可能会引起Omega的反感。

史蒂夫心里不能再确定巴基是他一生只爱的Omega，他恨不得立刻马上就与他结婚。但由于那天到了晚上史蒂夫才送巴基到家，巴基的父亲就开始对他印象不好，不过也只给了他脸色并没有说什么。而在史蒂夫迫不及待的又一次来巴基家约巴基出门时，他被巴基的父亲狠狠的拦住了。

“你的父亲和祖父都是战士，他们非常英勇，但都死于战斗，总想争个什么，最后什么也没有……”

“我只是回来安稳过日子的，绝对不会惹事。”史蒂夫连忙保证。

“那就让时间来证明，我会观察你一段时间，这段时间你不能再和巴基出去。”

巴基父亲的话犹如晴天霹雳，史蒂夫只有转过身慢悠悠的离开，但他落寂的背影却被窗子里偷瞄的巴基看在心里。

半夜，月光高照，透过屋顶的小窗洒进了房屋，史蒂夫躺在床上难以入眠。突然，他听见有人敲门的声音。大半夜的村里人是很少出门的，很有可能遇到野生猛兽，这着实让史蒂夫也惊吓到了，他连忙来到门边询问是谁。

他没想到门外是巴基的声音，他急忙打开门让巴基进来。

“噢天，巴基，你怎么现在出来，实在太危险了！”

“直到现在，他们才睡熟。”巴基无奈的耸肩。

“我正在想办法怎样说服你父亲……”

“不，明天午餐后我在树林的小河边等你。”

巴基给了史蒂夫一个心领神会的笑容，史蒂夫没再想着巴基的父亲了，而是连忙点头答应。

由于不太放心，最后，史蒂夫手拿着他偷偷制作的长矛（压迫村民的贵族不允许他们用武器）送巴基回家，看着对方进屋后，他才折回家里美滋滋的睡了。

第二天正午一过，史蒂夫就来到了他们约定的小河边，远远的他就看见巴基的身影，他飞快的跑过去，巴基也立刻注意到了他，望着他灿烂的笑。

巴基甜蜜的笑容正中史蒂夫下怀，他不想再等，只想他们的关系更为亲密。

在聊天散步中，史蒂夫慢慢的靠近了巴基，最后偷偷的牵住了巴基的手。巴基没有任何拒绝的动作，他握的更紧了。来自巴基手里的温度让史蒂夫本来有点不稳当、忐忑的心，镇定不少，他清着嗓子开始说着他的请求。

“巴基——”他才叫出对方的名字，对方便偏过头用他那如小鹿般纯真无辜的大眼睛望着他，史蒂夫心又跟着猛烈跳动起来。

“这里真美，我想我可以常带我儿子常来这里游玩？”情急之下，史蒂夫自己都不知他怎么会说出这句话来，显然这绕的有点远。

“你都有儿子了？”巴基马上反问他。

“没有！我是说以后我就有了。不过，这需要你的帮助。”好像，又绕了回来。

“你是想说，想让我做你的Omega么？”

“是的，巴基！”史蒂夫急切的点头回应，“你愿意么，你愿意和我结婚么？！”

“我愿意，我愿意！”

巴基连连点头，史蒂夫简直欣喜若狂，一把将巴基拥进怀里。激动的心情还是难以平复，史蒂夫又抱起巴基转起圈来，最后欢笑的两人一起倒入在绿油油的草坪上。

巴基枕着史蒂夫因为欢笑起伏的胸膛，这让史蒂夫想起了他怀里一直放着的东西。他拿出来递给了巴基，巴基小心翼翼的展开叠着的手帕，发现里面是一朵被压的扁平的紫罗兰。

回忆的匣子突然就被打开，巴基想起了儿时在山头看见的那个瘦弱又孤零的男孩。那是他父亲的葬礼，男孩咬着牙绝对不流一滴眼泪，那时也很小的他只觉得男孩忍得肯定很难受，想给他一点安慰，就摘了路边一朵紫色的花送给了他。他用小手拍过男孩的背部，男孩接过他手里花朵，看了看花儿，再看了看他，那湛蓝的眼睛终于还是掉出泪来。

02

这天夜里，巴基乘父母都熟睡了，才敢与屋后坡下一直等着他的史蒂夫会合。意识到时间不早了，两人拉着手赶紧跑上后山，好在，事先约好的神父还等着他们。

明朗的月光下，四处只有蝉鸣，他们匆忙的换上了传统的服饰，一起跪在十字架的石墩前，神父为他们十指交握的手绑上布带，庄重的念完了誓词。

“巴基，我爱你，我将一生一世只爱你一个人。”虽然他们的宣誓仪式秘密而匆忙，但对于史蒂夫意义重大，他带着巴基回家后，望着对方湿漉的眼睛，再次真挚又深情的许下了他的承诺。

“史蒂夫，我也会永远只爱着你。”Bucky哽咽的说出了他内心的呐喊，他的视线模糊，渐渐地被史蒂夫英俊的脸淹没。

史蒂夫用双唇含住了巴基的嘴唇便一发不可收拾，巴基唇间的滋味，就如他的信息素味道一样甜，吸引着他更深入的探索。他伸出舌头戳进了巴基的嘴里，游走遍齿列，急切的缠绕住巴基的柔软，引领着一起翻腾搅动。

唇间的蜜液因为动作不断分泌增多，没人去顾忌，正肆意横行在两人的嘴边，史蒂夫将巴基扑倒入床榻，双手像捧着珍宝一样附在巴基的两颊，他吻得忘情又沉迷，巴基更是紧紧怀抱着史蒂夫不肯放松，像溺水者揪紧救命稻草一样死死抓住史蒂夫的衣服。

“巴基，噢，巴基，我连梦都没想到我有这么幸福的一天。”

巴基大喘息着，看着他的Alpha笑而不语，他一手抚摸着史蒂夫的俊脸，一手扯着史蒂夫腰间的布带。他的动作带着十足的挑逗意味，史蒂夫立即露出了不怀好意的笑容，他俯下身吻住了巴基的脖子，这里信息素的味道浓厚，史蒂夫控制不住用鼻尖蹭吸着。

“巴基，你真好闻。”

“我是什么味道的？”

“让我发情的味道。”

“那你发情时，是什么样子？”

“现在就来告诉你……”

话语刚落，巴基就被史蒂夫无情的扯掉身上最后的一块布料。史蒂夫顺着巴基优美的颈项线条一路向下舔吻。巴基尽情感受，身体跟着发热发烫，直到史蒂夫用嘴含住了他那慢慢抬头的欲望根源，意外的感触冲击得他身体都发起抖来。

巴基唤着史蒂夫的名字，随着动作又不能自已的呻吟，但对方不断挑战他的底线，又一次给了新的感觉。他没想到，史蒂夫柔软的舌头舔上了他后面那难以启齿的地方，猛烈的刺激，让他不断的收缩穴口，大量湿液如失禁般往外淌，连史蒂夫吸唆的声音带着淫糜的水声。

没一会儿，巴基感觉全身都跟着下身流走的湿液失去了力气，任何一处都如抽空般酸软至极，本来夹着史蒂夫腰部的双腿只有搁在他的肩上。

史蒂夫驾着巴基的双腿，跪立起身，让炙热的坚挺正好抵在了巴基湿软的穴口，随后渐渐地将挺立送进了巴基的身体。

与相爱的人真正的结合，让巴基内心激动不已，后穴不自觉的缴紧，剧烈收缩，带给史蒂夫无尽的幻妙滋味。湿液更是源源不断分泌，让史蒂夫的抽插动作顺利不少。

两人在快感里沉醉迷离，第一次享受情爱的巴基更是被史蒂夫抽插的失了神，生理泪水不受控制的流了出来。史蒂夫顺着巴基的眼泪亲吻到嘴边，转而堵住了他断续呻吟的嘴。

最后，巴基在史蒂夫坚持不懈的奋力抽插里，无助般的哭着射精了，但史蒂夫并没就此放过他，保持着插入的姿势，一把扳过巴基的肩头，狠狠地咬上了那里的信息素腺体。

史蒂夫的嘴里尝到了血腥味，他担心巴基会疼痛，连忙边舔舐伤口边询问着他的Omega。巴基笑着摇头，心里的甜蜜与满足大过一切。

标记成功后，他们就就真正属于彼此了，不仅身体里流淌着同样的血液，而且还有精神联系让他们密不可分。一想到这点，两人内心又是一阵激动，史蒂夫加紧了抽插的动作，巴基紧紧环抱着史蒂夫的肩膀，双腿攀上，整个身体毫无缝隙的与他的Alpha贴合，恨不得将自己与对方融为一体。

03预告：

贵族享受初夜权，让村里近一段时间都没有人结婚了。贵族们不相信村里那些成年的Omega会耐得住寂寞不去找Alpha结婚、解决发情期苦恼，便派了一人去观察情况。

 

 

这个是看了迪斯尼动画：

01【被诅咒的王国】

Bucky并不知到作为一个年轻的魔法士需要牺牲如此多，就为了他那“冬日法士”的称号吗，好吧，这的确是其中一部分原因。但是，现在他不确定自己能否顺利完成当下这个不可能完成的任务。

高级法师给他下了命令，要他去解救一个被巫师诅咒多年的黑暗王国。据说这个国家曾经四季分明，万物生长，人民安居乐业，一片繁荣昌盛，但现在却变成一个终年飘雪，国民饥寒交迫，人口急剧减少的灾难之国。还有，他们的国王曾是个正直有作为的年轻人，也被人陷害让法力无边的巫师对他下了诅咒，年轻的国王变成冷血无情，只喜欢黑暗与丑恶。他让整个城堡都变成一片黑暗，所有的装饰都是用的黑色，他的皇冠、服饰、座椅、就连烛台和帷布都是黑色的，他甚至在城堡里养了无数乌鸦和蝙蝠。

听着传说，Bucky很快联想到多年前祸害世界的那面魔镜碎片，巫师的诅咒就如镜片进入了国王的眼睛和心里，让他只觉得黑暗、罪恶、丑陋的东西美好，内心变得坚如寒冰，无情无义。而他居然要去扮演另一个国家的Omega王子，向这个冷血无情的国王提亲。

首先，他要将自己尽量打扮得丑陋和黑暗。他穿了一身黑，故意蓄长的头发几乎遮住了整个脸，好些天没有修剪的胡子杂乱不堪。这让他整个人看起来就像个落魄的流浪汉，完全就不像人们印象里漂亮可人的Omega。他想，当他有机会帮年轻的国王解除诅咒，国王一定会觉得他当初是怎样瞎了眼会和他结婚的，当然，他那时会道出真相，他也可以重获自由身了。

结果证明他的精心装扮是成功的，那个国王一口就答应了他们的婚事。或许是因为作为Alpha他寂寞了这么久，总是一个人度过难挨的发情期，现在终于有Omega愿意来与他成亲了。

等等，想到这点后，Bucky顿时有种羔羊主动送入虎口的感觉。不过，他可是位魔法士，级别虽然不高，但比一般的Omega强不少，遇到危险他可以用魔法保护自己。这让他又安心不少，除了那个站在年轻国王旁边，总是与国王交头接耳的、所谓辅佐大臣皮尔斯，他那想看透什么的犀利眼神让他浑身都不舒服。

婚礼一点也不隆重，他们没有各国前来道贺客人，没有舞会，只有黑色金属杯盛满的酒水，一人一杯，总共五个人。大殿里飞舞着黑色乌鸦，窗外白雪皑皑投进不寻常的凄凉，这一切还真让人印象深刻。还好这都是假的，Bucky歪着嘴笑。

拜整个大殿昏暗的光亮所赐，作为一个新婚的Omega，Bucky甚至看不清他的Alpha的长相，只知道他穿着一身黑色，类似巫师帽子的斗笠遮住了他的脸，他的话语极少，从头至尾只听见皮尔斯他那比乌鸦还低沉沙哑的声音道着流程，说着言不由衷的祝福。

一杯酒水下肚后，与Bucky同行而来的两位同伴就自觉离开了城堡。这里黑暗的力量让人不寒而栗，失去同伴支持，Bucky顿时有点害怕，他赶紧摸了摸衣服里的那根魔杖。待国王离开了大殿后，Bucky又被两个穿着铁皮盔甲的侍卫，几乎是押着往大殿后方一条昏暗的走廊一直走去。

到了深处，远离入口的光亮，两位侍卫又放开了手并告诉他一直走到顶就是国王的卧房，一说完就调头离开。直到听不到那两人啪哒哒的脚步声，Bucky才摸出了怀里的魔杖念了咒语让它亮起来，借着光亮他终于看到了他四周的景象，头顶吊着华丽庞大的水晶吊灯，很显然他们有很长时间没有用过，蒙上了厚厚的灰尘，两边墙壁上各种人物画像也是。精致花纹的相框和壁纸，柔软的印花地毯，Bucky这才感觉到这里还像个宫殿。

他边走边看两边墙壁，并没有注意脚下，突然碰到一个柔软的物体让他连忙退后一步，他将光亮照到脚下，看到是一只棕色的花栗鼠。它也受了惊吓，张大嘴瞪大眼望呆呆的着他。Bucky还精通各类动物的语言，他能感觉这小家伙是无害的，或许它是这里唯一没被黑魔法诅咒的生物。

“嘿，小家伙，不要怕，我不是坏人，我是来解救你们王国的魔法士。”

“喔，谁说我害怕了，”花栗鼠插起腰，完全放松的状态，“只是你的光亮让我很惊讶。”

“是的，我能理解，你们这里好久都没点过灯了。”Bucky说着指了指头顶闲置的吊灯。

“新朋友，你救不了这里的，这里黑暗势力太重，连我们英勇的国王都已经被他们击垮，变得不分是非，你就只多这根小小的魔法棒，根本打不过他们。”

“他们？看来我的对手不是一个人。”

“是的，所以为了保命还是早点放弃吧，或者找个更厉害的过来。”

“你怎么知道我不够厉害。”

“你太年轻。”

“如果我年纪大了，也不能和你们国王结婚啊，那就不能顺利进入这个宫殿里。”

“什么？！结婚！你已经和我们国王结婚了！”花栗鼠吓得几乎向后跳了一步。

“是的。”

“国王怎么可能同意和你在一起，壮得如Alpha一样，”花栗鼠憋嘴一脸嫌弃样，“当年国家太平时，不知道有多少貌美的Omega前来主动提亲，只可惜国王当时的心思全放在他患病的母后身上，都给婉拒了。”

“但我的确和他成亲了，只是没看到他的长相，不过，听你一说，至少他是位样貌出众的Alpha，能吸引不少Omega。很抱歉，这是有多可惜啊！”

Bucky故作无奈的耸肩，花栗鼠也表示赞同，“是的，所以，请你远离他。”

看着花栗鼠认真执着的样子，还有那气鼓鼓的腮帮，Bucky玩心大起，又转了话锋，“呃，那，你们国王叫什么名字？”

“Steve。”

“那我跟你取名叫Little Steve好了，看你这么袒护他。”

“不不不，这是对我们国王的不敬！”

“嘘——，只要你不说，我不说，没人会知道的。是吧？Little Steve。”Bucky伸手点了点花栗鼠的鼻子轻笑道，然后继续往走廊深处走去。

“喂，你去哪里？”突然被人触碰的Little Steve站在原地愣了好一会儿才回过神来，连忙朝着Bucky的背影大声问。

“首先我不叫‘喂’，我叫Bucky，其次，今天是我和你们国王新婚的日子，现在当然是去他的卧房。”Bucky边走边说，突然觉得这小家伙挺有意思，说着嘴角又扬起来。

岂料，Little Steve又三步并作两步跑到了Bucky前脚跟面前，速度快得脚没刹住，差点翻了个跟头。为了不踩到它，Bucky只好停住了脚步。

“你是去送死吗？国王现在见不得漂亮的东西，他会生气，会发狂！”Little Steve说着做出凶恶的表情，想让Bucky知道事态的严重性。

“那你是觉得我很漂亮咯？”Bucky蹲下身，将脸凑近Little Steve。

Little Steve瞪大眼观察了一下Bucky，眼前除了胡子就是头发，这让它只能很果断的吐出一个“不”字。

“放心，我能搞定你们国王，你就等着重见光明的那天吧。”

Little Steve这次看着Bucky的背影再没理由去阻止了，它叹了口气，只有暗暗在心里祈祷。

这时，Bucky终于走到了门边，他熄灭了光亮，推开了门，刚走进去就撞到一个人身上。

“你怎么这么慢？”国王终于发话了，虽然语气不好听。

“Steve，我有点害怕黑暗，所以走的很慢。”

“那你为什么要和我提亲！”国王突然语调升高，一只手直接掐住了他的脖子，一把将他抵在被关上的门上，“说，你有什么目的！还有不准你这样叫我，你现在什么都还不是。”

Bucky脖子被掐得有点疼，但他还能忍受，为了让自己显得弱小无辜，他故作艰难的回答道：“我绝对没有什么目的，是我一直倾慕您，希望为您传宗接代，帮您度过发情期，其他别无所求，还有，我以后再不会这样叫您了。”

国王松开了手，Bucky装摸做样的咳了几下，但国王下面的话吓得他呛到真咳起来。

“到床上去，把衣服脱掉！”

“我，我们不是该先聊聊天吗？”

Bucky心里吓得哆嗦，他想拖延时间想点办法。若衣服脱了魔杖放哪儿？待会儿怎么脱身啊，看这Alpha强壮的样子，一两下也击不晕，他可不想就这样失了身。

但凶狠的国王完全容不得商量，抓住他的衣襟，一用力就把他推倒在一边的床上。

“你刚才不是说要帮我度过发情期？还是我听错了，或者你的确有其他的目的？”Alpha说这些话时，已经欺身把他压在怀下，双手还捏着他的手腕，让他不得动弹。

如果再不摸不到魔杖，他今晚就要完蛋了。但着急归着急，Bucky却被眼前的一切分了神。由于动作过大，国王的斗笠也掉下来露出他的脸，借着窗外的月光Bucky终于看到了这个Alpha的样子，他分明是一头金发，与所有的黑色格格不入，而且还有着雕塑般硬朗立体的轮廓，是位传统的英俊青年。只是他那紧蹙的眉宇，丝毫就没有放松过，额间还有一个类似红色的张牙舞爪怪物的标记，随着他目露凶光的强烈度在若隐若现。

 

这个是看了《唐顿庄园》：

“嘿，快点，快看看这个，我想套到那个布偶，你呢，安娜？”尽管来到镇上庙会的时间晚了许多，热闹劲头已过，但依然不减巴基的兴致，他说话的音调都是上扬的。

作为格伦庄园里巴恩斯伯爵的长子，自小就被调教得当，服装得体，仪容端庄，说话与走路都有严格的规矩，绝对不能像现在这样拉着一个仆人到处跑的。可巴基最受不了礼数这些，故意等家里的人都回去了才来，他想好好来放松一会，由此他干脆摘去了帽子、脱掉了燕尾外套，还解开了衬衣袖扣将袖子卷了起来。

“少爷，我们可以试一试，我想这游戏在马场工作过的人肯定很在行，老板看到他都会哭的。”看着主子那么兴奋，安娜也乐此不彼，边说边捂着嘴偷笑，心急的巴基已经付了钱将胶圈套在了手上。

一个一个的胶圈抛出去后，完全就没有一个套到他心仪的那个布偶，这让巴基相当泄气。他让安娜帮忙，她半推半就抛出去几个完全就是搭不上边，眼看庙会的摊主都在收摊准备回家，巴基简直急得恨不得跳脚。

这时，专注的两人并不知他们旁边已经站着一位金发的Alpha男士。直到他绅士又礼貌的说着乐意为他们效劳时，他们才注意到他。看到这位Alpha后，巴基只觉得受宠若惊，当然，作为格伦庄园里的大少爷，他从来就是有太多人主动为他提供帮助，他应该见怪不怪，欣然接受就好，但眼前这位Alpha，是巴基长这么大包括去市里参加那么多的宴会都没有见到过的英俊帅气，尤其是他信息素的味道，就像雨后的山林般清爽，他已不自觉的倒吸了几次。

“我可以吗？”

金发的Alpha穿着一身得体修身的军装，他欠身伸出了他的手，示意他需要他手里的最后一个胶圈，并再次的请求，巴基这才回过神来，连忙说着“当然可以”又递出了胶圈。

“那，请问你最想要哪一个呢？”

巴基拒绝自己像刚才那样犯傻的呆住，对方一问出话他就像条件反射般赶紧回应，还用手指着他想要的布偶。

“好的。”Alpha话音刚落，他抛出去的胶圈也跟着落下，稳当当的套住了巴基想要的那个布偶。

“噢，太棒了！”巴基和安娜几乎同时拍手称赞。

“噢，抱歉，我应该给你们一人套一个。”金发的Alpha说着准备从荷包里掏钱购买胶圈，安娜连忙拒绝了他，“真的不用，谢谢，您真的不用在意我。”金发Alpha的好心让安娜都有些惊吓到，作为一个仆人她绝不能和主子享受同等的待遇的，那会是相当怪异不正常的，况且她能感觉自己家的少爷有点倾慕于眼前这位Alpha，就从他脸上没有停止的笑容和一直双手捏着布偶不放看出来。

 

随后他们又一起去玩了别的项目，巴基一双眼睛恨不得粘在了人家身上，他自己全然不知，直到上了马车在依依不舍中才想起问对方的姓名。


End file.
